


Never Close Our Eyes

by Srtawalker



Series: Love On Top [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec knows what he wants, M/M, Magnus is more than willing to give it to him, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Después de la fiesta, Alec y Magnus van a casa de Magnus. Para ser más específicos, van a la cama del brujo.





	

_I don't wanna let a minute get away_

_Cause we got no time to lose_

_None of us are promised to see tomorrow_

_And what we do is ours to choose_

 

Alec necesitaba más. Necesitaba sentir la piel de Magnus contra la suya, necesitaba recorrer con su boca cada pedazo de su ser, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, lo más cerca posible. En los pocos meses que habían estado juntos, Alec había descubierto su lado sexual. Había aprendido a no sentirse culpable por desear a otro hombre, a reconocer el deseo y dejar que fluyese por su cuerpo, sin intentar contenerlo o negarlo. Y, al principio, Alec había pensado que eso estaba bien si iba solo dirigido al brujo. Sin embargo, Magnus le había dicho que era normal que sintiese atracción por otros hombres. Le había dejado claro que podía mirar y apreciar a otros, que su deseo no estaba restringido a él. 

 

___

 

_‘Alexander, no pasa nada por que le encuentres atractivo.’_

 

_Le había dicho una noche, en una de sus primeras citas, cuando éste se había quedado mirando al hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la barra._

 

_‘¿Qué? No… No es eso… Es…’_

 

_‘Cariño, esta bien. No hay de qué sentirse avergonzado.’ Dijo Magnus dejando su copa y la cerveza de Alec. ‘Puedes encontrar a más gente atractiva. No voy a ser él único.’_

 

_‘¿Esta bien?’ Pues sabía poco de relaciones, pero siempre le habían dejado claro que mirar a otra cuando tenías novia era algo que no se debía hacer. Y él y Magnus estaban empezando, no quería estropear lo que podrían tener._

 

_‘Sí.’ Dijo Magnus. El brujo miró al hombre que Alec había estado mirando y sus ojos cambiaron, algo triste, como resignación, se apoderó de ellos por un momento._

 

_‘¿Qué sucede?’ Preguntó Alec, pues sabía que algo había cambiado en el ambiente._

 

_‘No es nada.’ Se apresuró a decir Magnus, poniendo esa sonrisa falsa que Alec había aprendido a reconocer._

 

_Alec le cogió de la mano, impidiendo que éste cogiese la copa. ‘Algo te molesta. ¿Es el que le haya mirado?’_

 

_Magnus suspiró lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Alec sabía que estaba preparándose para decir algo difícil para él. Cuando los abrió había resolución, pero más tristeza que nunca._

 

_‘Sé que yo soy tu primera experiencia, y sería prepotente por mi parte pensar que seré tu única, pero… Me gustaría que me dijeses…’ Magnus miró a un lado y volvió a mirar a Alec, más decidido. ‘Si quieres acostarte con otros hombres lo entendería.’_

 

_‘¿Qué?’ Pues Alec no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Sí, era cierto que pensaba que el hombre de la barra era atractivo, y sí, a lo largo del día veía a hombres que le provocaban atracción, pero nunca había pensado en ir más lejos que una mirada, nunca se le había ocurrido… Y entonces se dio cuenta. Magnus se lo estaba diciendo no porque pensase que Alec quería eso, sino porque ya había vivido algo así._

 

_‘Comprendería que quisieses experimentar otras…’ Siguió Magnus, pero Alec no le dejó acabar._

 

_Su relación, desde el comienzo, se había basado en la comunicación, en dejar clara a la otra persona lo que pensaban, lo que sentían. Pocas veces recurrían a gestos para ello, pero esta iba a ser una de esas ocasiones. Alec besó a Magnus, poniendo en ese beso toda la admiración, todos los sentimientos que estaba empezando a tener por él, dejándole claro el cariño y la devoción que sentía. El amor que estaba empezando a sentir._

 

_Cuando se despegaron, Magnus le miró con asombro. Alec le cogió la cara entre sus manos, acariciando lentamente sus mejillas. ‘Tienes razón, eres mi primera experiencia.’ Dijo con voz segura y cargada de cariño. ‘Y sé que soy joven, sé que no es lo convencional, sé que puede que parezca una locura, pero Magnus… No hay, ni habrá nunca, nadie más.’_

 

_‘No puedes saber eso.’ La voz de Magnus cargaba ese miedo, pero también esperanza._

 

_‘Hay pocas cosas de las cuales estoy seguro. Y esa es una de ellas.’_

 

_Alec nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de Magnus esa noche. Y se prometió reparar todas las heridas que anteriores amantes habían dejado en el corazón del brujo._

 

_____

 

Alec empujó a Magnus contra el árbol, colocando su mano en la cabeza de este para no herirle. Esto hizo que el brujo soltase un gemido, y Alec aprovechó la ocasión para dominar su boca, para pegar sus caderas y sentir la creciente erección de Magnus contra la suya. Alec bajó su otra mano por el cuerpo del brujo, notando los collares y la suavidad de la camisa, hasta que llegó a su entrepierna, sintiendo a través del cuero la excitación de Magnus. Magnus soltó otro gemido y Alec volvió a poseer sus labios. Necesitaba eso en su boca lo antes posible. Movió la mano y notó como Magnus movía las caderas al mismo ritmo. 

 

‘Alexander.’ Su voz grave, haciendo que una pequeña descarga pasase por la columna de Alec, acabando en su más que prominente erección. 

 

‘¿Loft?’ Fue todo lo que dijo. 

 

‘Loft.’ Repitió Magnus, pero no se separó de él, sino que tiró de su camiseta, haciendo que este se colocase más entre sus piernas. Alec agarró las caderas de Magnus, buscando equilibrio, y nada más hacerlo notó como el brujo daba un pequeño salto, agarrando con sus piernas la cintura de Alec. Alec movió sus manos a las piernas de Magnus, sujetándolo. Notó como las manos del brujo iban a su cuello y las movía, sin duda abriendo un portal. Alec notó el viento a su espalda y las manos de Magnus agarrar su nunca. Le dio un último beso antes de girase, con Magnus sujeto entre sus brazos, y entrar en el portal. 

 

___

 

_Alec nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio desnudo a Magnus. Fue una experiencia religiosa, donde por un momento comprendió lo que había sentido Santa Teresa todos esos años atrás. Le había visto sin camiseta, por lo que sabía que su cuerpo era perfecto, músculos cubiertos por caras camisas y definidos con sutiles chalecos. Sabía que Magnus tenía una buena figura, pero una cosa era saber, y otra tenerla delante, sin reservas, sin vergüenza, toda para él._

 

_Magnus se acercó a él, colocando sus dedos en la goma del calzoncillo de Alec, mirándole a los ojos de esa forma que hacía que sus piernas temblasen._

 

_‘¿Puedo?’ Preguntó. Y Alec sabía que podía decir no._

 

_‘Sí.’_

 

_Y Magnus, muy suavemente, le acabó de desnudar._

 

_Era extraño, pues no sentía vergüenza alguna por su cuerpo, no estaba nervioso por lo que Magnus pudiese pensar, pues Magnus había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba de él. Sino por el pensamiento que no paraba de rondar por su mente._

 

_“Puedo tocar el cuerpo de otro hombre.”_

 

_Sentía que podía llorar en ese momento; como si una presa llena de todas esas emociones reprimidas se hubiese abierto, dejando libre todas esas noches negando la evidencia, tratando de tener algún tipo de alivio de forma automática, no queriendo pensar en las imágenes que su cerebro le proporcionaba para llegar al climax. Ahora, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía que reprimir su imaginación, no tenía ni que imaginar, pues Magnus estaba ahí, todo lo que siempre había intentado no desear estaba ahí, delante de él._

 

_‘Puedes tocarme, no me voy a romper.’ Había humor en la voz de Magnus, pero también un poco de miedo, como si estuviese diciendo algo inoportuno._

 

_Pero era justo lo que Alec necesitaba oír. Y no tardó en eliminar las distancia que los separaba y pegar su cuerpo al de Magnus, notando el calor de su piel, la dureza de sus músculos, la suavidad de sus labios._

 

_____

 

Alec tiró Magnus a la cama, sabiendo que este caería sobre una superficie blanda, y no tardó en quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta. Sus ojos clavados en los de Magnus, viendo como la purpurina se había desperdigado por la cara de este, sabiendo que habría parte en su propia cara. Bien, pues la quería por todo su cuerpo, por todo el de Magnus. Se colocó entre las piernas de Magnus, sentándose en su regazo y besándolo de una forma mucho más apasionada y libre, con la seguridad de que nadie les veía, de que no tenía que ocultar lo que Magnus despertaba en él. Se apresuró a quitar la chaqueta a Magnus y la arrojó al suelo, en seguida pasó a la camisa, y quitó botón a botón mientas besaba el hermoso cuello del brujo, deleitándose con el movimiento de la nuez de su garganta cada vez que este tragaba saliva. Una vez terminó, la arrojó junto a la chaqueta y se separó ligeramente de Magnus, evitando que este le besase más. 

 

Llevó los dedos a los ojos de Magnus con cuidado, cogiendo parte de la purpurina y extendiéndola por el torso de este, viendo como el dorado natural se mezclaba con el plateado. Bajó sus dedos hasta los abdominales, donde dejó sus manos, apreciando la firmeza de estos, y le miró a los ojos. Sabía que sus suyos estaban dilatados, que el brujo podía ver toda la lujuria que sentía en ellos. 

 

‘¿Quieres más?’ Su voz grave, sin una pizca de broma en ella. 

 

‘Sí.’ Contestó Alec.

 

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y el pequeño tarro que había usado horas antes apareció en la cama. Alec lo cogió, abriéndolo con cuidado. Metió dos dedos y los sacó, ensimismado al ver cuando se había pegado. 

 

‘¿Es difícil de limpiar?’ Nada más decirlo quiso golpearse la cara. Pues no quería romper el ambiente que había entre ellos, pero la duda había surgido en su mente y no había tenido el suficiente autocontrol como para no sacarla. 

 

‘Imposible.’ Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa. ‘Se queda por todos lados.’ El brujo cogió la muñeca de Alec, llevando su mano a su pecho, dejando sus dedos a escasos centímetros de donde Alec ya había puesto purpurina. ‘Por suerte para ambos, tengo magia.’ Unas chispas azules aparecieron, provocando una pequeña descarga de placer, haciendo que Alec pegase sus dedos al pectoral de Magnus, gimiendo al hacerlo. No notó como sus caderas se movieron solas, pero no tardó en coger más purpurina, cubriendo su cuerpo en ella. Magnus volvió a hacer magia y esta vez notó como la ropa había desaparecido. Alec se separó un poco de él, mirándole decepcionado. 

 

‘Quería desvestirte lentamente.’ 

 

‘Si quieres nos vuelvo a vestir.’ Dijo Magnus agarrando las cadera de Alec, haciendo que sus erecciones se tocasen. 

 

Alec soltó un gemido mientras llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás. ‘Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.’ Dijo antes de agarrar a Magnus de los hombros y empezar a moverse de una forma completamente sensual y, seguramente, bastante lasciva. Notó las manos de Magnus en sus glúteos, como los masajeaba, haciendo que éste se moviese un poco más rápido, pegando sus erecciones todavía más. Notó los dedos de Magnus recorrer el final de su espalda y adentrarse más abajo, rozando su entrada, provocando un gemido especialmente alto en él.

 

‘¿Qué quieres?’ La voz de Magnus estaba cargada de la misma pasión, de la misma urgencia. 

 

‘A ti.’ Dijo Alec, pero sabía que tenía que ser más específico. ‘Quiero montarte. Quiero verte llegar al orgasmo y saber que es gracias a mi.’

 

El dedo de Magnus empezó a moverse, masajeando la zona. ‘Siempre es gracias a ti.’

 

‘Quiero… ah… Quiero sentirte dentro de mi.’ Alec llevó su cadera hacia atrás, indicándole a Magnus que podía proseguir. 

 

Meses atrás, nunca hubiese pensado que podría decir algo así, que sería capaz de decir algo así. Pero si algo había comprendido antes siquiera de tener la primera cita con Magnus, es que con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa, con él podía ser sincero, podía expresar sus miedos y sus deseos. Eso, como todo lo que Magnus había traído a su vida, había sido nuevo y maravilloso. Y ahora, sentado en el regazo de Magnus, esparciendo la purpurina por los brazos de este, sentía que podía ser él mismo, que podía dejar libre su deseo. 

 

___

 

_La primera vez que se corrió en presencia de Magnus fue a los pocos minutos de que este le tomase en su boca._

 

_‘Lo siento.’ Dijo cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara con la mano._

 

_Sabía lo suficiente de relaciones sexuales como para estar seguro de que correrse a los pocos minutos en la boca de tu novio sin avisar no era algo que se considerase bueno._

 

_Notó como Magnus se colocaba al lado suyo, como le agarraba la muñeca pidiéndole que le dejase ver sus ojos. Alec así lo hizo, y se enfrentó a la mirada del brujo._

 

_‘No hay nada de lo que disculparse, Alexander.’_

 

_Alec suspiró y miró al techo._

 

_‘Si que lo hay. Ha sido patético.’_

 

_‘No.’ La voz de Magnus firme, pero con cariño. ‘Ha sido tu primera vez. Es normal.’_

 

_Alec le miró, asombrado al ver la comprensión y el cariño que había en los ojos del brujo. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de este, acariciándola y agradeciéndole el gesto._

 

_____

 

Alec notaba como Magnus le agarraba el pelo con más fuerza, como empezaba a mover las caderas de forma inconsciente. Dio una última chupada y se separó de él, sentándose sobre sus talones, viendo como las piernas de Magnus estaban cubiertas también de purpurina. El brujo tenía razón, estaba por todas partes. Las acarició mientras Magnus cogía el lubricante de la mesilla de noche. Alec alargó la mano y Magnus levantó una ceja. 

 

‘Quiero hacerlo.’ Dijo el cazador. 

 

Magnus no dijo nada, simplemente le dio el tarro, acomodándose mejor en la cama para disfrutar del espectáculo. 

 

___

 

_La primera vez que sintió los dedos de Magnus dentro de él lo supo._

 

_Fue una experiencia extraña, una presión nueva, diferente. Pero Magnus se movió en él, con paciencia, y Alec aguantó, sabiendo que habría un motivo por el que la gente hacía esas cosas, pero no entendiéndolo por completo. Quizás esto no era para él, quizás debería limitarse a su parte delantera y.. Gimió como no había gemido nunca, arqueando la espalda y agarrando las sábanas. Notó como Magnus dejaba de hacer presión en ese punto dentro de él y abrió los ojos, los cuales no había notado cerrar._

 

_La sonrisa de Magnus era preciosa._

 

_Quería preguntarle qué había sido eso, qué había hecho. ¿Era magia? ¿Había utilizado la magia en él? Pero no pudo, pues Magnus volvió a presionar dentro de él y otro gemido se escapó sin que él pudiese evitarlo._

 

_____

 

 

Alec llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la presión. Sus dedos acariciaban los pectorales de Magnus sin que él fuera consciente, las manos de este estaban en sus caderas, ayudándolo a mantenerse en la posición. Al cabo de uno segundos así, Alec miró a Magnus, se acercó a sus labios y le besó, moviendo sus caderas ligeramente, haciendo que este soltase un gemido de lo más profundo de su garganta. No tardaron en encontrar un ritmo cómodo para ambos. Uno en el que pudiesen acariciarse, sentir la piel del otro, perderse en largas miradas. 

 

Alec hizo un movimiento de cadera distinto y Magnus soltó algo en otra lengua, seguramente español. Le miró y se deleitó al ver que sus ojos habían cambiado, que había perdido el encantamiento, seguramente sin saberlo. Alec volvió a moverse de la misma forma, sacando otra palabra desconocida de los labios de Magnus, haciendo que este no se diese cuenta de que sus ojos estaban brillando con luz propia. 

 

No había nada, nada, que excitase más a Alec que hacer que Magnus perdiese control sobre su magia. Nada. 

 

___

 

_Alec paró por un segundo, queriendo respirar y asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien, al fin y al cabo era su primera vez. Con un beso en la punta dejó la erección de Magnus, subiendo por su cuerpo y acercándose a él. Quería besarlo, pero no sabía si debía, no después de lo que había estado haciendo los últimos minutos._

 

_Por suerte, no tuvo que decidir, pues Magnus abrió los ojos y le agarró de la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo apasionadamente. Alec no tardó en perderse en el beso, colocándose encima de él y cogiendo la erección de Magnus en su mano._

 

_‘Eres precioso.’ Dijo cuando se separaron a por aire, sin dejar de mover la muñeca. ‘Eres tan atractivo.’ Le besó, reforzando sus palabras. ‘Eres precioso.’ Le volvió a besar, y esta vez, cuando se separaron y Magnus abrió los ojos, Alec los vio._

 

_Fue la primera vez que pasó, pues aunque había visto los ojos de Magnus antes, nunca había sido así, nunca en ese contexto. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había presenciado el encantamiento de Magnus desaparecer, dejando a la vista sus preciosos ojos naturales, su marca de demonio. Sabía que el brujo tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia ellos, que era reacio a mostrarlos, de ahí que Alec no se lo pidiese. Pero el cazador de sombras los amaba. Eran preciosos, poderosos y misteriosos. Hipnóticos, peligrosos, llenos de vida y magia. Algo completamente inhumano y al mismo tiempo llenos de emociones._

 

_Alec los vio y supo que Magnus no estaba siendo consciente de que su encantamiento había desaparecido, por lo que él no dijo nada, se limitó a besarlo, sin dejar de mover su mano y prometiéndose que haría lo posible por que este perdiese el control cada vez que estuviesen juntos._

 

_–––_

 

Alec se dejó caer a la cama, sintiendo como sus piernas no le respondían, como no iba a poder moverse en horas a no ser que usase runas. Pero no tenía porqué, pues no había ningún sitio en el que tuviese que estar que ahí. 

 

Notó como su respiración se iba apaciguando, como su corazón se relajaba. El colchón se movió y supo que Magnus estaba cogiendo las sábanas. Al poco les cubrió a ambos con ellas. Le miró a tiempo para ver como este susurraba algo en una lengua desconocida y movía la mano, haciendo que la purpurina y demás rastros de su pasión desapareciesen, limpiando el cuarto por completo. 

 

‘Creo que ese es el mejor uso de la magia, sin lugar a dudas.’ Dijo Alec, cerrando los ojos y relajándose. 

 

‘Tardé años en perfeccionar el hechizo.’ Dijo Magnus mientras se colocaba en el pecho de Alec, recorriendo con sus dedos las runas que ahí había. ‘Pero mereció la pena.’

 

‘¿No hay como un libro introductor de hechizos?’ Preguntó Alec. ‘Ya sabes, como el Codex nuestro.’

 

Sintió la risa de Magnus resonar en su pecho. ‘No. En nuestro caso es más bien cada uno se las apaña como puede.’ Alec sintió los dedos de Magnus recorrer su runa de agilidad. ‘Hay hechizos generales, pero gran parte de ser un brujo es perfeccionarlos y adaptarlos.’

 

‘En algún lado leí que la principal ocupación de los brujos es el estudio de la magia.’

 

‘Es cierto.’ Magnus dejó su runa de agilidad para pasarse a la irazte. ‘Fue mi principal ocupación durante mis primeros doscientos años de vida.’ 

 

‘¿Ya no?’ Alec se acomodó mejor en la almohada, pasando su brazo por detrás de Magnus y abrazándolo. 

 

‘No. No como antes.’ Magnus dejó la irazte para pasarse a la de parabatai. ‘No es como si no investigase más, pues lo hago. Es simplemente que no hay tanto que descubrir, y lo que hay por descubrir, realmente no me interesa.’ 

 

Alec sabía que Magnus se refería a magia negra, a necromancia. Acarició su suave piel, notando la fina capa de sudor que había quedado en ella. Le besó la cabeza, respirando aún el coco en su pelo. 

 

‘¿Nunca la has practicado?’ Dijo al cabo de unos minutos en silencio. 

 

Magnus tardó un poco en contestar y, por un momento, Alec pensó que se había quedado dormido. 

 

‘¿El qué?’ 

 

‘Magia negra.’ Dijo sin poder evitarlo, pues quería saber. Era algo de lo que nunca habían hablado, pero que siempre había estado en la mente de Alec desde la muerte de Jocelyn. 

 

Magnus se movió, apoyándose en sus manos para mirar a Alec a los ojos. ‘Sabes que si dijo que sí estaría admitiendo un crimen penado con la muerte, ¿verdad?’

 

Alec se dio cuenta de que Magnus tenía razón, de que ha ojos de la ley si el brujo admitía eso, él, como cazador de sombras, podía detenerle y llevarle a juicio. No había caído en ello, pues con Magnus era fácil olvidarse de que era algo más que un hombre.

 

‘Nunca revelaría nada de lo que me dijeses en confianza.’ Pues no sabía cómo decirle que con él podía ser honesto, que no le traicionaría. 

 

‘Pensaba que valorabas la ley por encima de todo.’ Había algo frío en el tono de voz de Magnus, como si estuviese poniéndose esa coraza que usaba delante de cazadores de sombras. Como si tuviese que protegerse de Alec. 

 

‘Te valoro a ti más que a la ley.’ Alec no tuvo que pensar las palabras, pues salieron solas. Y pudo ver como estas rompían los comienzos de esa coraza. Como llegaban al corazón de Magnus y le llenaban de asombro. Sabía que no tenía que haber dicho nada, que debía de haber cerrado la boca y dejar que la noche fluyese sola. Pero Alec nunca había sido bueno en lo que Magnus llamaba charla post coital. 

 

‘¿Y si dijese que sí?’ Preguntó Magnus moviendo su peso y tumbándose a su lado. ‘¿Y si reconociese haberla usado?’

 

‘Nada cambiaría.’ Respondió Alec. 

 

Magnus miró el reloj de la pared, viendo lo tarde, o temprano, según se viese, que era. ‘Pregúntame mañana si todavía quieres saber.’ Volvió su cabeza y miró a Alec con una sonrisa. ‘No es el mejor tema post coital.’ 

 

Alec asintió, tranquilo al saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que no había destrozado la noche. ‘Te quiero.’ Dijo sin poder evitarlo, sin darse cuenta. Iba a decir “buenas noches” pero en su lugar salió eso. 

 

Magnus le miró sorprendido, petrificado, y Alec supo que ahora si que había conseguido arruinar la noche. Había logrado lo que la necromancia no había conseguido. 

 

‘¿Alec?’

 

‘Buenas noches.’ Dijo dándose la vuelta y apagando la luz. A los pocos segundos oyó un chasquido y las luces se encendieron. 

 

‘¿Alec?’

 

Alec cerró los ojos, maldiciendo para dentro. Notó las manos de Magnus en su brazo y al poco notó los labios de este en su oído. 

 

‘¿Me quieres?’ Su voz dulce, asombrada. 

 

‘Sí.’ Dijo Alec girando la cabeza, enfrentándose a su mirada. ‘Te quiero.’ 

 

Alec pensaba que había visto Magnus sonreír anteriormente, pero había estado equivocado, pues nada podía compararse a la belleza de lo que tenía delante. 

 

‘Yo también te quiero, mi Nefilim.’ 

 

Alec sonrió, notando como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Se giró, dejando que Magnus colocase sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, que su sonrisa le cegase. 

 

Alec le acarició la mejilla, pasando con suavidad por debajo de su ojo izquierdo, pidiendo sin palabras que le dejase ver ese amor en sus verdaderos ojos. Magnus no tardó en deshacer el encantamiento. Y Alec se quedó perdido en esas dos preciosas esferas doradas, escuchando una y otra vez las palabras de Magnus en su cabeza, viendo la prueba delante de él. 

 

FIN?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que si queéis más no tenéis más que decirlo. Los comentarios son gratis.


End file.
